Dreams meet Nightmares
by Hategive
Summary: after Pitch's defeat our guardians must face a much more dangerous threat: it looks like Pitch's nightmare are running wild from his control. will the guardians be able to accept Pitch as a new guardian? it seems the sandman began to develop feelings for the nightmare king...they'll have to restore normality and defeat the new enemy.
1. Hunting the sandman

**ROTG: A SANDY X PITCH FIC**

**advice****: there mmybe some mature content going forward so be aware of it! obviously characters and everything belong to dreamworks animation and co.**

**my favourite pairing here is Blacksand or Pitch and Sandy because in the movie, that i saw, i loved their abilities as well as their yin and yang relationship. that's all to it...hope you enjoy...here we go!**

**CH 1: HUNTING THE SANDMAN**

After Pitch's defeat, as we all know, North and the other guardians left Jaimie and his friends to come back to North's base…

"here we are!" North said in his Russian voice patting Jack on his shoulder

Jack smiled and approached Sandy "welcome back Sandman…" Jack said a little sad. Sandy formed an image over his head that resulted in a question mark, jack smiled…

"no, it's just that I thought that I failed you" Jack began looking at Sandy as the place went quiet…

North noticed their speaking and sighed

"ok, everybody in the main room" he said pushing bunny and Tooth in the room along with some elves blinking at Jack who muttered an un-audible thanks to him as the boss of Christmas closed the door leaving the two alone…

"when Pitch attacked you I tried to reach you but I was too late" he continued as Sandy looked down "I'm sorry I failed you…" he trailed off, sadness filling his voice…

Sandy raised his look and smiled patting Jack on his shoulder that, confused, hug Sandy who circled the duo with dream sand….

(you never failed me Jack frost)

Jack was sure he heard those words from the sandman and looked at him with a shocked expression…

"you can talk?" Jack asked but the sandman cut him off putting a middle finger on his lips shushing him and barely nodded as Jack smiled and the two headed where the others were to begin the party

"ok then" said North noticing the two entering "now that we are all here, I want to celebrate our victory against Pitch-" he was interrupted by Tooth

"AND the grade of guardian of Jack!" she said happily

"AND the return of Sandman" North finished looking to Sandy who waved his hands around in happiness…

All had come back to normal….almost

Although they got rid of pitch, he was right about one thing…they couldn't hope to get rid of him forever….this was noticed when Sandy "died" and then "revived" thanks to the children...

As long as there is hope there are dreams therefore there is Sandy;

As long as there is unfaithfulness there is fear therefore there is Pitch.

North understood this as well as the other guardians as everybody knew…this peace wasn't going to last long…

Far away in the darkness, Pitch rested onto the cold ground, unconscious from the fell he made before…

When he woke up he found himself alone with his fearlings who danced around him in joy seeing their leader getting up.

He was furious, at the guardians for beating him, at his fearlings for dragging him down to this dark/wet place, at the world for believing again…he was mad, really mad and he was going to get revenge on the guardians….especially to that winter-guy and goldy-one.

"god how I hate them! Damn you!" he said referring to the moon "why did you put me here? I can't do my job…if I don't I got weak, if i do you stop me!…so can you tell me what the hell is it you want from me?" he nearly screamed, his fearlings terrified…

"oh well you won't tell me?" he inquired "fine then, I'll do something that will upset you very much!" he said walking in circles thinking

"what could I do?!" he said at himself "oh yes, if I remember well, your first and favourite guardian was that little sandy-freak right?!" he said as his voice darkened "well then, I'll make sure he won't be revived this time" he said as laughing could be heard in all the cave…

-MEANWHILE-

"guys look!" said Jack "why is the moon so bright?" he asked curious as North's vision darkened

"he does it every time there's a danger near" he said

"he?" Jack asked

"yes, him…Manny" North said reciving a blank face in response

"the man in the moon" he then said as Jack understood

"oh HIM! Now I get it" he said as Bunnymund rolled his eyes

"what kangaroo?" Jack teased

"sorry what?!" Bunny said almost disgusted

"I'm a bunny" he said mad

"yeah right and I'm a cat!" Jack said teasing

As the two argued, North and toothiana listened to the man in the moon and turned to sandy who looked at them in response.

"Sandy.." North began "he says you're in danger" he finished as Jack and Bunny turned to them in concern

"he says Pitch is preparing a plan to destroy us...forever!" North said as Sandy's vision dulled as he got up from the ground and disappeared into nothingness

"where has he vanished?" asked Jack

"Pitch. It's obvious!" North said turning to Jack "everybody to the sleigh. We are going to exterminate some nightmares!" North finished blinking to bunny who sighed and uncomfortably climbed into the sleigh he loved so much

"what do you mean?!" Jack said confused "we defeated him a day ago" said Jack with a huff..

"yeah but he seems to be a little bit upset for his losing" North said

"we'll just beat him again" Bunny said a tooth climbed in as well

Jack sighed and looked at the moon (is this really what you want?, us to fight against one other?) he thought as then moon de-touched his rays from the guardians guiding them to Pitch, not answering to Jack's questions..

_MEANWHILE_

Sandy raised from the ground and looked around. He felt dizzy and with a lot of questions, first of all "what happened".

He looked around, a familiar place….cages upon cages, intimidating noises coming from all directions and….shadows…it was full of shadows…one thought crossed his head

PITCH'S LIAR

How or what happened was a mystery to him but one thing he was sure of…Pitch didn't know he was there….otherwise he would have felt him arrive…or so Sandy hoped…

There was nobody near him as he tried to figure out where all those voices came from…he raised from the ground and began walking quietly in the shadows in order to find Pitch

He arrived at a spot and hid himself as he saw the nightmare king coming along with his fearlings plotting something…

Well since he was there…he could have as well discovered what Pitch was plotting yet again…so he followed

Pitch spoke a lot with, what sandy thought it to be, his most trusted fearling…it was a black horse always with him that had a power and black-sand formation different from all the others…almost if Pitch tried to rebuild himself…

And that was when he saw them…..Pitch succeded in creating other two version of himself….physically identical, formed from his black-sand with the intent to smell fear and destroy who-ever had it…they could as well create horrifying nightmares…Pitch had gone beyond his abilities...

Rage was building up into Sandy's stomach…only to think at all the children he could have scared with those two brothers…he felt sick about the only thought…

Suddenly Pitch turned to Sandy's direction as the dream-weaver hid in the shadows…

Pitch smiled and turned back to his "brothers"

"my twins" said Pitch turning away from Sandy " I have the pleasure to make you meet my first and only enemy…" Sandy's heartbeat quickened…had he discovered him?

"Sanderson Mansnoozie" Pitch finally said clicking a button revealing the image of Sandy on his beloved dark globe as the other two listened

Sandy sighed in relief, he was hiding well…

"world of the living" he began as all the world, Jamie, the guardians and all the children in the world stopped in their tracks hearing the voice of the feared Bogeyman…

"hello everybody, I know you're listening…you all know the guardians? Of course you do…the one that comes in Christmas or Easter? I'll explain to you!" he said as everyone who was listening looked at the sky as images of the guardians were shown

"these are the guardians!" he said showing their images "and this is me!" he then added as screams were heard all around

"you know me as the bogeyman! I have a request for you dear children…" he finished as everyone listen

"all you have to do is proving your strength to me and bring me the guardian of dreams alive…" he said as Sandy silently gasped looking at the ground

"you know him as the Sandman!" Pitch trailed off "so that I can display his very end at all the world, hahah…" he said laughing evilly "you have 2 days to find him….if you don't I'll make you experience the worst nightmares of all time" he finished as every child cried or screamed around

"remember…2 days…or the bogeyman will come to you!" Pitch finished laughing to himself for his show as Sandy thought about his next move….

meanwhile the guardians had arrived at Pitch's liar and were about two rooms from Pitch who noticed the noises

"what is this?" asked Pitch to himself turning at the entrance as North, along with the others, entered the main room eliminating every nightmare until there was only Pitch left

"oh look...speak of the devil" Pitch said smiling at them...

"have you brought me the Sandman already? that was fast..." Pitch said as Jack attacked him along with North...

"WHERE IS HE?!" Jack screamed

"he? who?" Pitch retorted confused

"ARE YOU JOKING WITH US? SANDY OBVIOUSLY!" bunny said as Pitch blinked

"upon you if i had him, you think i'd do that show?" he asked as the others stopped

"then i'ts not been your doing..." said North looking at the others

"what?! you lost him?" Pitch grinned as Sandy came out of nowhere and attacked Pitch with his sand-whips trowing him onto the ground

"what the hell?" Pitch said getting up "you were here? how?" Pitch said fuming

Sandy didn't know what to say and in fact he simply raised his hands in a shrug and joined the others...that was when the man in the moon put his reys on the guardians

"oh, so it's been your doing..." said North refering at manny, shealting his swords again...

"since we're here..." jack began turning to Pitch "why don't you just stop being an ass and give it up already...there's no way we're giving you Sandy" Jack finished mad and ready to attack once more

"i wouldn't do that if i were you!" Pitch said grinning

"and why not?" Jack began as Sandy fell to the ground on his knees, breathing heavily..

"Sandy!" North said getting near to the Sandman "what's wrong?!"...Sandy looked at North for a second before looking again to the ground in pain...

"i'm sure you know...the sandman is the guardian of dreams..." Pitch began as Jack directed his attention on him "this place is made of fear, nightmares and...me" Pitch said indicating Sandy "it seems that his soul cannot stand this place...anymore" he said grinning...

"the sandman...i'm sure...saw my brothers before..." Pitch said as Sandy painfully nodded

"well...look what i have here?!" Pitch said as a cage came down and inside it...there was a child...he was crying in fear at seeing the bogeyman...

all the guardians were on guard, ready to attack...even Sandy, despite the pain, had his sand-whips formed and ready to attack

"let her go Pitch!" said North

"no! instead, watch" Pitch said as his nightmares began to circle the girl frightened...nightmares and nightmares came from everywhere...Sandy raised his head to look at the girl's eyes that changed color and became yellow-like..in a minute her body was black as Pitch's sand...she had become a nightmare...

"you are a monster!" said Jack attacking but with a wave of his hand Pitch made the young girl attack jack bare-handed...

"Jack! Stop!" Toothiana said...Jack freezed...he couldn't attack the little girl but she did and sent him flying through walls...

"Sandy! use your dream sand to turn her normal" North said but Sandy was still "Sandy!" he repeated

"oh North how ignorant you are..." Pitch said as everybody's attention was on him..."he can't use that here...if he does...my nightmares will corrupt him again..." Pitch finished laughing as North was filled with rage...

he remebered that night when, he tried to reach Sandy to save him as he faded into the darkness along with Pitch's nightmares and couldn't thinking of it happening another time,..so he charged for Pitch and the fight began...

"why! why are you turning kids to nighmares?" Jack demanded, hate in his eyes instead of rage

"why?" Pitch started as their weapons collided stilling the both of them in place "because if there's always going to be either light..." he began trying to hit jack with the synth, not succeding but stilling again... "or darkness, i'll make sure there will be only DARKNESS!" he said repellig Jack and disappearing into the shadows...

(remember my threat guardians...two days...) the whispers in the shadows said

all the guardians watched as Pitch's liar disappeared along with the little girl that vanished into nothingness...

"what are we going to do?" asked Jack

"i don't know Jack...for once i don't have any idea!" said North as sadness filled the air...

Sandy raised his head and approached the team then formed a little image over his head that showed him along with Pitch

in his liar...

"no Sandy you're not going!" said North as jack nodded

"who knows what is he going to do to you..." Jack said

"don't worry sandy...we'll figure out somthing else.." North said faithfully as Sandy sadly nodded and they came back to the north pole through the sleigh...


	2. Jack's nightmare

charapter 2: JACK'S NIGHTMARE

"Jack!"

"Jack! you hear me?" asked a well-known voice through the night...

jack turned around and around trying to focus the position of that voice

it was so scared and hopeless...

(Jamie) jack thought running to the source

"i'm coming Jamie...don't worry i'll protect you!" screamed Jack looking for the boy

(you think you can protect him?) a dark voice said in the air, jack stopped

(you think you can protect them all?) the voice repeated...

Jack spotted where the boy was and ran to him with hurry

"JAMIE!" Jack screamed but it was too late

jamie had become a nightmare and was beside Pitch laughing hysterically while the winter-soul was so frightened he didn't dare to move...

suddenly, Jamie began walking towards Jack with mad-like eyes and then-

"jack wake up!" said North

Jack awoke with a start looking around worringly...

he expected to see Jamie but he was at the North pole with the guardians surrounding him and with Sandy trying to relieve him with his dream sand...

"i...i saw.." Jack began only to be stopped by Bunnymund

"we know...you were screaming "Jamie" all around the place..." Bunny began as Jack looked to the ground, breath slowing down

"you called for Sandy in your sleep...i called him and he tried to give'u a dream but it kept turning into a nightmare" North said looking at Sandy...

"it seems Pitch's work..." North finished as Jack looked to the sandman...

"Sandy..." he began "what is the meaning of this?" he asked as the dream weaver looked at North and then back to Jack forming the image of Pitch leaning over Jack forming nightmares...

"that bastard!" began Jack "i'll get back to him for this..." said Jack as he got up heading for Jaimie's house

"wait Jack!" said North nodding to Sandy "take Sandy with you...he'll help you in case Pitch comes" said North

"isn't it better for him to stay here with the situation as it is?" asked Jack as Tooth nodded in the background

"i'm with him this time" began Bunny "if Pitch catches him it's the end for all of us...remember that time? all the lights went out because of his loss" Bunny finished as Tooth stepped in

"AND not to mention the fact that Pitch is waiting for that..." she said nervous as Sandy looked to North

"ok, Sandy stays here but someone has to go with you...in case Pitch is there as well" North said

"i'll go" said the wonderful fairy as baby tooth and the other fairies flew in excitement...

"okay then let's go!"

"Jamie!" said Jack as him and Tooth stood out his window

The little kid turned around seeing the duo and jumped from joy

"jack! Tooth fairy! You're here!" he said as his mother came in

"who are you talking to dear?" asked as she looked around

"I'm repeating the homework for tomorrow!" he lied "I have a oral text and they asked me the origins of jack frost and the tooth fairy…" he said looking at the duo that smirked silently

"a ok then, I'll leave you alone in that case…" she said and left

Waiting 30 seconds….

"okay she's gone…" Jamie said opening the window to let them in…

"Jamie are you alright?" Jack asked

"yeah sure….why?" Jamie inquired

"okay…." Jack prepared "Pitch is back" he said as silence filled the room

"again?" Jamie asked

"yes…we thought he was here…" Tooth said worried and looking around

"no…not yet at least.." said Jamie getting closer to Jack

"Jack…." The boy said getting the other's attention

"I heard that voice….speaking of sandman…what should we do?" asked Jamie

"I don't know but I'm not letting Pitch near you!" he said in a proud voice as Jamie smiled happily…

"Jack!" tooth said

"they're coming!" she finished pointing at the crew of nightmares heading their way…

Pitch was behind them grinning at Jack

"stay here Jamie!" said Jack as him and Tooth began to fight against the nightmares in order too keep Jamie safe…

"did you like my nightmare?" asked Pitch while Jack tore down 3 or 4 nightmares "I bet the sandman couldn't do anything about it….and" Pitch continued as Jack tried to get rid of more nightmares avoiding the taunts "I know you even screamed his name in your sleep…how sweet..." he finished grinning at Jack's rage..

"Jack! Don't fall for it! he's taunting you!" said Tooth while she fought

too many nightmares arrived as Jack and Tooth fought until they were so tired they didn't even know where to aim at

"they-they're too many!" said Tooth frightened as nightmares circled her...while Jack fell to the ground from tiredness trying to fight the few he had behind...

"you see jack..." began Pitch who took up Jack from his shirt while Tooth was being held down by some nightmares

"i will personally make sure that you see the very end of the sandman" Pitch finished as Jack looked at him

"w-why? do you hate the sandman so much?!" Jack barely asked as he could have sworn he saw Pitch blinking at him

"why? oh it's very simple" Pitch began while tossing back down Jack that growled in pain hitting the ground "in the dark ages...i had a life...everybody saw me...everybody feared me...but then...the man in the moon put the guardians here for spreading light and hope...making the sandman my real enemy because with his dreams he continues to destroy my nightares every single night! so blame the moon if you want" Pitch finished sounding angry but with no intention to harm Jack any further...

Suddenly Pitch's synth was caught by a gold-sand whip.

when Jack turned...he noticed how Sandy was right beside him looking at Pitch in anger


	3. Sandy's choice

CHARAPTER 3: SANDY'S CHOICE

"Sandy!" Jack said "get out of he-here there 're too m-many.." Jack began but never finished as he collapsed onto the sandman that worringly looked over him while Pitch and his nightmares drew closer...

"Sandman?" Pitch inquired as the little man looked up at him

Pitch was just about to send his nightmares towards him when Sandy raised his hands motioning for Pitch to stop

Pitch raised his right hand as well stopping all the nightmares in place as Sandy "spoke"

Sandy formed an image over his head: there was him in a cage and Pitch beside him...

everybody understood

"oh...you're giving up to me?" asked Pitch, excitement extending in all his body

Sandy nodded and Pitch laughed almost hysterically

"come here then...alone..." Pitch finished indicating a cage beside him that had just come to life...

as soon as Sandy made the first step, a hand grabbed his left leg...indeed it was Jack

"d-don't go" Jack said half-conscious

Sandy smiled back at him and wawed his hand in a goodbye manner as he lifted the boy and gently tossed him towards North that caught him at middle air looking at Sandy that nodded and with a last look at the moon he went towards Pitch and entered the cage that closed as soon as he entered disappearing with him to his lair...

North grabbed jack and Tooth and, along with Bunny and Jaimie...and went back to the pole.

there was no party at the pole, not a single elf around, not a yeti speaking...just silence...North and the others drinking tea and thinking of a solution...

"i have an idea!" said Bunny

"we can got to Pitch's liar and get Sandy out of there..." he said as North raised his stare

"yeah! and you obviously know where it is right?!" said North as Bunny's ears went down "yes...you're right" he admitted silently

"we can split up..." said Tooth in a hopey voice

"Tooth..." began North "Pitch will expect this and will be prepared..." North finished crushing the idea

"well then what do we do?" asked Jack

"we can wait...i don't think the sandman would have gone if he didn't have something in mind..." said Jamie from the window as they all blinked

"well this is new" said North

"and also risky.." added Bunnymund

"maybe Jaimie is right...now that we speak...Pitch could have killed me there but he didn't...why?!" thought Jack

"i don't know but...okay the let's do what he said...and hope for the best" finished North as they waited

_MEANWHILE AT PITCH'S LIAR_

Pitch along with his fearlings were celebrating over Sandy's captivity.

the sandman was right above them in the cage he entered on "his own free will", as Pitch kept saying, trying to make sound his victory much more beautiful...

the little man was unconscious on the cold ground of the cell, all covered in bruises from Pitch's kicks and punches, with his body resembling a dull-gold instead of a bright-one...

when Pitch noticed the excitement of his nightmares, decided to play a game...

"so my nightmares" he began lowering Sandy's cage "what shall we do to our "guest" now?!" Pitch said to his nightmares that screamed back to him in excitement...

"maybe..." he said turning to the dream wawer that had just woken up "we'll make him do something he hates..." he began as Sandy shook his head in negation

"oh yes that you will!" Pitch said as he pulled up the poor man that didn't even fight back...he was too tired to even try...

"why don't you create a nightmare?" Pitch said as Sandy's eyes went wide all of a sudden and his sand whips formed instictively trying to hit Pitch that backed away "ohoh...it seems i've made him angry..." Pitch said as his nightmares laughed at the attempts of the little man to get up...but Sandy had no time...instead he was wrapped from Pitch's shadow that began chocking him

"create a nightmare! just one...c'mon.." Pitch almost pleaded as Sandy struggled in his grasp

(i can't) was heard in the air (i don't know how to do it) that voice repeated again...it was full of fear and Pitch laughed hysterically

"oh you don't know?" Pitch began as the sandman closed his eyes and shook his head "poor guy...he doesn't know how to create a little nightmare...that's because you never had one!" Pitch finished

"what do you think guys?" Pitch asked at his minions "shall we give this dreamer a terrifing nightmare?" he said darkly as his minions screamed in agreement.

Pitch threw Sandy on the ground and watched in awe as the guardian shook his head in negation at the offer of the nightmare king...he felt his sight blurry as he was knocked out by a nightmare from behind and then...hell began...1,2,3 or maybe 4 were the number of nightmares he had, thanks to Pitch, that night...

the nightmare king was very relieved to see the little guardian twitch and scream in his sleep. to see the most pure and hopeful being in the world in such a condition...when he had enough he returned serious and decided that it was time to display his real intentions and ordered to his minions to leave him alone with the dream-weaver and they left satisfied of the day-results. with a small wave of his hand Pitch ended the nightmare as Sandy finally relaxed feeling sick but finally free of that sensation; even in his sleepish condition, Sandy felt all Pitch's minions go away...leaving only Pitch and himself alone in the dark...


	4. Pitch's real intentions

CHAPTER 4: PITCH'S REAL INTENTIONS

"Sandy!" someone said but he didn't want to open his eyes, he was too tired and in pain to do so...

"SANDY!" again this time louder...this was someone he knew...

"SANDERSON MANSNOOZIE!" at his fullname revealed he opened his eyes with a start and looked at the source

"oh finally" said the man near Sandy as the guardian looked at him confused...it was no-one other than Pitch...

"oh don't look at me like that.." Pitch began getting up "now that we are alone, i can talk to you clearly...you see-" he didn't even finished his sentence as Sandy tried to hit him with his sand-whips only to fall back on the ground...it was then that he noticed the shackles holding him in place...he raised his stare to glare at Pitch in pure hate...

"as i was saying.." the nightmare king began "i'm not intended to kill you...unless i'm stupid, i would have done that already.." Pitch began as Sandy listened but still mad "you see...with the nightmares watching i couldn't be so free to talk..." he said lowering to Sandy's position

"IF i free you from these.." Pitch said taking the shackles in his hands "will you listen to me without attacking me?" Pitch said as Sandy sighed silently and then nodded restraining himself from assaulting Pitch when his shackles were removed...

"now then...i discovered that my nightmares are running wild on their own" Pitch began as Sandy's expression became blank "that's why i wanted them to think i wanted you dead in order to restore their loyalty to me..." he began as Sandy listened...

"i think that a girl named Katrina is their leader...she can control a sort of red-sand and turn children to nightmares with it, killing them" Pitch finished turning around as Sandy gasped "that's why i wanted to speak to you alone...i'm ashamed to say this but i need your help Sandy!" Pitch nearly pleaded...

Sandy fumed and fomed the image of the girl Pitch had turned to a nightmare as Pitch sighed

"you seriously think i'm that dumb?" he said in rage as Sandy froze "i'm not able do that you mini-bouncy-man...it was just an illusion...in case she was watching...now will you listen up or not?" Pitch said as silence filled the room

"i'm listening" Sandy finally spoke startling the nightmare king who backed away...

"you can talk? but whatever..." Pitch began facing Sandy "you get out of here with me as i fake you catured me " Pitch specified "as i did with you..." he continues as Sandy's head is overthrown with images of what he could have done to Pitch in revenge for before "uh...god Sandy!" Pitch said examining his images as Sandy regained control over himself and listened "and then...bring me to the guardians and i'll try to speak with them..." Pitch finished as Sandy raised an eyebrow and an image of a dead Pitch with North on him appeared on his head

"oh c'mon at least i'll try..." Pitch finished as Sandy thought about his options and then nodded in agreement as Pitch smiled from joy

"okay then this is how we're gonna get out!" Pitch finished explaining his plan to Sandy...


	5. Pitch's an ourside!

CHARAPTER 5: PITCH'S AN OURSIDE!

North was reading peacefully while Jamie played with Jack as Sandy entered from the front door...

"SANDY!" North ran towards him hugging him as Sandy smiled to everyone..

"you escaped?" Jack asked with Jaimie behind him as Sandy shook his head showing what happened with images

"he let you-" jack was cut off from Sandy that shushed him with his hands in case someone was listening and explained the situation...

AFTER 30 MINUTES OF EXPLAINING

"oh god! what a chaos" said Jack "but i don't see where **he **is..." he finished as Pitch entered

"there he is!" said Bunny launching his weapon to the nightmare king but was stopped by no-one other than the Sandman

"oh come on Sandy!" bunny said "he's probably just lieing to you or somthing!" Bunny finished as Sandy fumed and shook his head violently...

"okay, okay...so what do you suggest?" Bunny asked at the Sandman as the other thought

(i think we should let him join forces with us for now...so then we can defeat this Katrina) said a voice through the air

"who's Katrina?" asked Jamie, not getting too close to where Pitch was

(one of Pitch's nightmares...she is killing children around the globe...that's why lights are going out...it's not Pitch's work...it's hers)

the voice repeated...

"okay..." began North as Pitch spoke "IF those lights go off in that way that will mean my destruction as well...if there won't be children, there wont be **any** of us alive..." he trailed off as the others looked at North

"okay Sandy...if you trust him then i do as well" began North as Sandy wawed his hands around in happiness "but" he continues as Sandy returned serious "that doesn't mean i'm okay with him being here..." North trailed off

"i trust you Sandy so it's fine for me" said Toothiana

"me too...for now that is" said Jack as Jamie followed after him

"uh" began Bunnymund as he gave up to the others' stares on him "fine, fine...i'm in.." he finished as the group looked at North

"okay Pitch" he began "for now...we can say that you are an ourside" North said as Pitch nodded with a sincere smile and then approached North...

"why did he trust me? after all i've put him through?" he asked indicating Sandy as North watched at the little man and smiled

"that's just how he is...he wants to protect everyone...even the ones that don't deserve it!" added at the end leaving Pitch alone.

_11.30 P.M._

"okay everyone...let's go to sleep" North said as Sandy came back from his job...

"wait a minute..." said Bunny "i understand Sandy trusts him but" Bunny said indicating Pitch "i don't want him 'round this place alone..." Bunny finished as Pitch appeared behind him and made him jump

"afraid of me?" Pitch said with a teasing grin

"you wish..." said Bunny darkly as North stepped in

"gentleman...gentleman...this can be resolved...he's going to stay in a room with one of us..." finished North as Pitch shook his head in negation as well as the others

"yeah right!" said Jack "and who's gonna be the one that's gonna stay with him in the night?" Jack wisely asked as Bunny and Tooth took a step back in defence

"i don't!" said Bunny as Pitch smiled in defiance.

Tooth simply shook her head in negation and Jack looked at North as if saying (don't even try...) so one solution was left

"okay then" North began "Sandy...he's all yours!" smiled North as Sandy shook his head in negation as well

"no complains Sandy, it's settled! your plan, your responsability!" North said as the others went to their rooms and Sandy showed Pitch his part of room.

"whoa!" Pitch said covering his eyes "you sure like bright colors!" the nightmare king said to Sandy who rolled his eyes and got on his bed...

"hey just a second...where am i gonna sleep?" pitch asked as Sandy turned to him and pointed the ground with a smirk

"no way!" Pitch said darkly...but as soon as he raised his sight the Sandman was sleeping and so he shook him awake and Sandy punched him to the floor...and again and again...

for those two was gonna be a long night!


	6. Dreams meet Nightmares

CHARAPTER 6: DREAMS MEET NIGHTMARES

After another hour of struggling Sandy gave up to Pitch, putting a blanket on the floor along with a pillow...

they both laied down but neither one slept...

Sandy tried once or twice but he would get nervous on thinking he was with his former enemy so close without a defense...

Pitch was the first one to fall alseep...he was being overcome by nightmares and now, Sandy could say, he knew what it was like to be...he eventually got up from his bed and approached Pitch making sure not to be heard by the nightmare king and let his dream sand do his job

it was difficult turn those nightmares to dreams but after a little bit of trying he succeded and Pitch relaxed, Sandy thought, for the first time in his life without being hunted by his own nightmares...

Sandy then laid down and forced himself to sleep...

THE MORNING AFTER

Pitch awoke before Sandy, streched himself up off the "bed" and found himself lighter than before

"what happened?" thought Pitch "why am i so releaved?" asked Pitch to himself as he turned towards the dream-weaver

"could it be..." he began getting close to the little man as the other awoke quietly...

the dreamsand master's vision cleared enough and he gave a start seeing Pitch right beside his bed

"mornin' Sandy..." Pitch said with a grin "did i scare you?" finished Pitch adjusting at Sandy's eyelevel

Sandy's expression was blank as he shook his head for his pride's sake

"ahem...did you..." began Pitch "did you give me that dream?" asked Pitch as the other nodded smiling

"that was wonderful!" said Pitch getting up "i feel so light" said Pitch as Sandy got up and clapped his hands in joy

"thank you Sandy" he finished as embraced the little man that, shocked, return the embrace with a smile "i owe you one!" said Pitch letting go of the man...

Then the duo felt North enter with a serious expression "get ready guys...it seems Pitch was right about Katrina...she's just outside my castle..." North finished as Sandy and Pitch followed him to the exit

"it's strange and nostalgic work with them for a time..." Pitch thought smiling at the thought as Sandy gave him a pat on the shoulder

forming an image over his head that showed Pitch with a shield in front of him

Pitch smiled

"oh there will be no need for that my friend" Pitch said as he threw out his synth and for the first time, Sandy would have not to be afraid of that weapon...


	7. Katrina: The Fearling Queen!

CHARAPTER 7: KATRINA: nightmare queen of Hyria's planet

"oh look guys" Katrina mentioned "there he is...your king of nightmares...but im afraid he's on the opposite side!" Katrina finished as the guardians approached

"who are you?" North asked

"so it's you that's running the fearlings" Jack conluded as she rolled her eyes

"oh my of course, and to your question" he motioned to North " i'm a fearling...a beautiful, loyal and powerful fearling!" she finished as Bunny and Sandy chuckled

"what are you lauging at?" she asked at the two as Sandy kept laughing

"B-Beautiful? hahah oh my god! too funny!" Bunny cried from laughing as the others returned serious

"no more jokes!" Pitch said drewing closer "i'm the nightmare king! you should obey to me!" he said to everyone

"and why?" Asked Katrina "for living in the shadows forever?" she asked as Pitch kept silent "no thanks! if you're going to stay there...remain where you are but don't drag us down with you..." she finished as "her" fearlings started to attack the guardians

"this fearlings are stronger than usual!" said Jack killing off two of them in one blow

"yeah!" said Bunny "and they're almost as fast as i am!" Bunny mentioned as he blew to bits 3 of them

"wait a second!" said tooth "where is Sandy?" asked her a little frightened

"he's there fighting with Pitch" Jack mentioned as the group raised their stare to look at the scenario...

Pitch and Sandy were fighting furiously against Katrina that laughed in the background.

Sandy took out the fearlings he could with his sand-whips while Pitch did a full scale attack with his bow and arrows (not speaking of his synth) matching each other's fighing style perfectly...they were combaining their strenghts but neither one of them was using their abilities...each afraid of corrupting the other...

the nightmares were so many...Sandy started to get tired as well as Pitch as the nightmares drew closer to them

"oh well" Katrina started "this is looking familiar, does it Sandman?" she said as Sandy tried to hit her not succeding...

suddenly Katrina disappeared along with all the nightmares and Pitch and Sandy came back to the ground

"i-i don't see the others" said Pitch as Sandy looked around...whips in hand

there was an ankward silence in the air as both fighters were bound back to back in order not to be surprised by an attack...

"i'm here!" Katrina said as both fighters turned to her and froze in place...

she had captured all the guardians and kept them in a cage made of nightmare sand...

Jack and Bunny were unconsious while North and Tooth tried to break free, failing...

she raised her hand...as Sandman tried to attack her but she stopped him with her speeching

"if you dare making another step" she said darkly "i will personally turn each of them into a nightmare!" she finished chuckling at Sandman's reaction as he froze in place...

"hahahaha you're so easy to control Sandman!" Katrina said as rage build up into Sandy who tried to think of a solution

"c'mon little sandman..." she began "let go of those whips can you?" she said as Sandy looked to his hands then back to her...he looked at the cage and saw North shaking his head in negation but Sandy gave up, and with a sigh he let the sand-whips along with his dream sand fade into the darkness...

"good boy..." said Katrina as he stared "now stay still" she said as motioned for the nightmares to attack him

"Sandy look out!" North said as she shadows started to move forward Sandy's position and circled him until he was almost drowned in nightmares...but he was resisting...instead of turning into a nightmare, Sandy's color grew golder and golder by any second...as the shadows retreated...

"now this is new..." Katrina said stopping the nightmares "i'm not able to corrupt you" she said as he laughed in silence but returned serious the moment she grinned in a winner-like expression

"you don't want this to happen, do you?" Katrina asked indicating North and the others and Sandy shook his head in a "no"

"well then...let yourself being taken over..." she finished as the nightmares again tried...this time succeding...Sandy's eyes were full of pain as he saw his body turning to black again, eyes dulling as well as his breaths were faster and faster as seconds passed...

he was half changed before all the nightmares were literally cut through and disappeared in the air...

the one that had attacked was no-one other than Pitch that stood right in front of the little man, now gasping for breath,,,under the astonished looks of everybody...

the little man, despite his pain succeded in looking up to look at his saviour...but he was really tired right now...

"P-Pitch..." trailed off the Sandman as he fell to the ground unconscious...

the nightmare king gave a glance at the sandman then returned his stare to Katrina

"SANDY!" screamed North trying to break free from his jailing

"you protected the bringer of dreams..." Katrina said as Pitch's vision went darker

"I am the nightmare king!" he began walking towards Katrina "while you are only a FEARLING! you shall obey to me!" he said erading fear into Katrina tha dissolved into the darkness...

"this is not the end...i'll come back!" she said as she faded and nothing 'but the silence of the night remained in the air...

Pitch looked around and smirked

"i'd like to see you try.." he finished as he loked back at the cage where the guardians were...everybody had just woken up...

he began getting closer to them...until he was an inch apart from Jack...

he spread his right arm at middle air forming the shape of his synth breaking the cage that disappeared into the darkness

Jack bowed his head in a thanks as North and Tooth ran to Sandy, still motionless on the ground

Pitch glanced at the moon that had his reys upon him then to the ground in anger moving back to Sandy...

the little guardian was awake but in pain...part of him still black as Pitch's sand...

"Sandy's trying to fight off the nightmares in him" said Pitch "but...he's not succeding.." he finished

"SANDY!" Tooth screamed "you can't! leave us! not again!" she said

"can't you do anything Pitch? nightmares are your doing" North asked

"maybe yes..." Pitch said as Tooth and Bunny stepped aside

"Sandy!" Pitch said to the little man "can you hear me?" he asked as the sandman painfully nodded

"good...listen...try to concentrate all the nightmares in one place of your body..." he said "understood?" he finished waiting for the sand-maker to do his job...

after a few minutes, the sandman nodded and Pitch put a hand upon the place the nightmares were "imprisoned"...

"this will be a little painful" he said as his hand began glowing darker and the black-sand attached itself to his hand exiting the little man's body that relaxed...

the sandman smiled at him and then fell into a deserved sleep...

Pitch wasn't sure if he had done right of wrong...he was the bogeyman, not a guardian...so...but his thoughing was interrupted by North who gave him a strong pat on his shoulder making him almost fall over...

"thanks Pitch!" he began "you saved him this time!" North finished as he took Sandy onto his shoulders returning into his castle...

"good job guys..." said Bunny as they walked

"yeah right...said from the one that passed out!" teased Toothiana

"oh shut up! she surprised me..." Bunny retorted as Jack laughed

"what the hell are you laughing at?" asked Bunny

"nothing cotton-tail" teased Jack as Bunny growled

"c'mon guys stop it..." said North carring Sandy

"if it wasn't for Pitch, we'd just be dead" North said as he looked behind

"isn't it right Bogeyman?" North asked

"well i suppose..." Pitch shyly retorted as they looked at him...

"c'mon let's go...we have to prepare another plan in case she comes back..." North said motioning too Pitch to follow...


	8. Understanding

CHAPTER 8: UNDERSTANDING

night was near and North kept on staying awake to guard Sandy in case trouble came...

Bunny and Toothiana were asleep as they were not used to stay up in the night...

North was having an hard time staying awake since, he too, was tired and needed rest but Sandy's sake went before that and so he sat on his chair looking at the small guardian in his sleep...his bright color reflecting his inner self and his purity...

North sighed as he heard something just outside the door and immidiately reached for his swords getting up, ready to strike...then he realized it was just Pitch...

"it seems i scare people when i don't intend to..." Pitch smiled

"yeah..." North yawned "i thought you were Katrina..." North finished sitting back down

"why are you awake yet?" North asked as Pitch gave him a blank look in a (really? you meant it?)

"uh...i'm the bogeyman?! the one that scares children IN the night remember?" Pitch said with an obvious hint inside that line...

"oh yeah..." North yawned again...

"if you need to rest i can watch over Sandy..." Pitch offered...North was a little taken a back but after what he did today...

"guess i'll accept...i'm not used to stay awake all the night.." North said as Pitch grabbed Sandy and went to "his" chamber along with the dreamer...

he arrived at Sandy's room and put him gently on his bed...he watched at the little dreamer in front of him sighing in his sleep and left to the balcony...

the sky was full of stars and...the moon...was so bright as he was smiling or something...that drew anger in Pitch's stomach as he almost screamed

"what the hell are you laughing at?" he said refering to the moon "you're happy your little dreamer is fine?" asked Pitch but the moon didn't answer instead he kept glowing and glowing...

"yeah right don't listen to me...you never do anyway!" he nearly shouted but then sit back down in the corner...as he thought and then let out a small laugh

"why the hell am i helping them anyways?! i'm the bogeyman and i should be the one tearing them apart" he suddenly stopped "so why..." he trailed off.

he didn't know the sandman was hid behind the window as he watched the scene...he then stepped closer to the bogeyman as the other jumped seeing him...

"oh it's you..." said Pitch sitting back down as Sandy approached and sat as well not saying nothing...not expressing anything but looking very dry and tired

"you should remain inside.." Pitch started as Sandy looked at him "it's cold out here..." he said trying to start a conversation

"you too..." said lowly Sandy as Pitch turned earning a quetion mark over the sandman's head...

"oh sorry..." started Pitch "i'm not used to you talking...actually...i'm not used in talking to you at all!" said Pitch getting up

Sandy also got up, a little shaking but he did it...and closed the door-like windows before Pitch could enter with his dream-sand

"what?!" asked Pitch as Sandy looked sadly at him

"oh...you heard me before uh?!" Pitch started as Sandy nodded "i never thought you were so sneaky" finished Pitch with a smile also returned from Sandy...

"i'm a little confused..." began Pitch "all i can control is fear and hate...how can i be a good guy?" asked Pitch as Sandy flew right at him forming images with his dream sand

"i did it before?" Pitch asked as Sandy nodded "yeah right...but if i do that my powers get weak..." Pitch said "i need to scare children to remain stong...it's not my fault" Pitch finished as Sandy thought.

two minutes passed until dream sand formed a light over Sandy's head and then images of all kind...

"you say that we could work together?" Pitch inquired "that's crazy...my nightmares infect your dreams and your dreams my nightmares...how can we possibly work togheter?" Pitch finished as Sandy looked sad

(control) was heard into the air and neither Sandy or Pitch had uttered a word

"control?" Pitch said looking at Sandy who looked around to find the source

(yes my son...if you control your power, you'll not infect Sandy) the voice said again

"man in the moon" Pitch said darkly as Sandy trembled from such a dark voice

(don't be mad my friend) the voice began (remember Jaimie's speech) the man in the moon said

"what speech?" Pitch arrogantly asked

(i believe in you! i'm just not afraid of you!") the man in the moon let that be heard by both of their sons

"oh...that one" Pitch said then looked back up "but i can't do it alone..." Pitch said

(who said you were alone?) mim asked (you have my most trusted guardian to help you: the sandman!) the voice whispered as the other smiled...

Pitch turned to Sandy who nodded in agreement "b-but how?" Pitch asked

(do not fear my friend, you'll know very soon) finished mim as the bright light reduced to normal, a sign that meant the moon had stopped talking...

Pitch turned to Sandy

"you know how to do it?" Pitch asked as the sandman nodded

"how can you?" Pitch asked curious

"i never turned nightmares to dreams did i?" Sandy asked as Pitch smiled

"no never...at least when we were on "peaceful" terms" Pitch admitted as Sandy raised his eyebrows...

"you see? the mim talks to you..." Sandy smiled looking at the moon

"yeah..." Pitch said as he felt Sandy tremble under the cold air of the night

"we should get inside" said Pitch as he re opened the windows and stepped inside...right after Sandy

Sandy was going to his bed until his sight felt blurry and he fell to the ground...Pitch worringly hurried on his side and helped him getting up...

"hey...hey go easy little man...you shouldn't have used that sand of yours before..." Pitch's voice got intimidating a bit "you fought off my nightmares before ya know?!" Pitch finished enjoying the scared expression of the sandman and laughing at him...

Sandy fumed and hit Pitch in the stomach with a sand-whip as the nightmare king cursed and crushed on the ground...

"you little son of a-" Pitch stopped as Sandy had wide grin on his face "oh yeah? you wanna defy me? take this little man" said Pitch takling the little man who tubled to Earth with a silent curse

"oh did i ear well?" Pitch said "you said a bad word? this is no good teaching for children" he said teasing as Sandy went up with sand radiating off his ears in rage..

and the two kept fighting until they were tired enough to stop and go to bed and this time, no matter the differences or the expiriences before...the sandman let Pitch sleep in the same bed where he was in order to giving him dreams he'll never forget...and so the night went on...

"Sandy are you awake yet?" Pitch asked

the sandman gave a little nod opening his eyes quetly not able to sleep...again

"you should try to relax...tomorrow we'll have to train..." Pitch said softly...somehow his tone calmed the dream-maker a bit making him smile at the nightmare king

"oh it's-it's not that i'm helping you feel better!" Pitch brutally said "i-i just can't sleep if you keep trembling!" denied Pitch as the sandman made a knowing-look that disappeared in a look of pain making him tremble a little more

"he-hey!" Pitch said worringly, alarmed by the whimpers and the raspy breaths coming from the little sandman "are you alright?" asked Pitch as Sandy smiled warmily giving Pitch a win-like look as the nightmare king fumed

"you did it on purpose! you punk!" smiled Pitch as Sandy laughed but the trembling didn't stop...Pitch touched his hands in attempt of making him a little more relaxed but retrived his hands faster than sound at the cold temprature of the little man beside him...

"you're as cold as that Frosty-guy!" Said Pitch massaging his hand...as Sandy looked at him whimpering

(okay first and last time i'll do something like this!) Pitch thought as he found a solution

"come closer..." said Pitch low as Sandy formed a quetion mark above his head in confusion "I SAID GET CLOSER!" almost screamed Pitch, probably from embarassment...as Sandy stared...he wasn't really sure if it was a good idea...what if his friends were right and he was a bad guy?! he could have killed him...but the sandman wasn't the type of guy that thinks bad about the situation so he drew closer to the nightmare king, pressing his little hands on his chest...he felt warmer already, thanks to all the emotions he was having as well...

"woah...you're really cold!" Pitch said "relax will ya?!" Pitch said nervous as the little man looked up at him annoyed "it's not like i'm gonna kill you while you sleep-" he stopped "now that's a good idea..." he thought at loud voice making Sandy hitting him in the gut with a punch

"ow! that hurt little man..." Pitch said

after a couple of minutes Pitch was getting really pissed off with the situation "listen..." the nightmare king began "i'm doing this to make you stop trembling but if you keep being nervous it's not gonna work" finished Pitch as Sandy gave him a hatinng look

"sorry..." he said annoyed "i'm not used on sleeing in the hands of my murderer..." Sandy finished as Pitch drew furious...

"okay that's it!" Pitch said "you better relax otherwhise i'll give you something to be scared at..." Pitch said as Sandy. actually a little scared for his self being tried his best to relax in the other's arms...

after a couple of minutes the trembling stopped and Pitch sighed

"finally..." Pitch began "now i can sleep in pea-" he was cut off seeing the sandman was fast asleep in his grasp...he was astonished to see how fast Sandy fell asleep but after all...he was a dreamer was he?!

Sandy moved in his sleep causing the nightmare king to stare down to him

"wow.." Pitch said "if i didn't hate you, i'd say you're really soft..." said Pitch "too lucky that i'm your opposite then" he finished as he fell asleep as well...

that night he had dreams instead of nightmares...and that would have been the sandman's work!


	9. A new Guardian

CHARAPTER 9: A NEW GUARDIAN

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! FOR KORSACOV'S SAKE!" was heard all around the place as the guardians arrived at the portal...

there stood North, wide eyes not believing what he was seeing as well as Bunny who fainted, Tooth who went light-headed.

the other well known two, arrived just seeing the scenario and not understanding what was happening..

"uh..." Pitch began seeing the situation "have they gone insane?" asked to Sandy who looked at him in a non-understanding face then back to them...he looked around and then froze in place...

"this is impossible!" screamed Bunny all over the place as he noticed Sandy and Pitch at the door

"don't let him see it!" screamed North as him and Bunny along with Jack squashed over Pitch and Sandy trying to blind their vision...too bad the Sandman had already seen _**that**_**..**.

"get outta the way..." Pitch said getting up form underneath them... "what is this?" he asked looking at the others as the guardians sighed...

"it seems Manny has chosen a new guardian" North said as Bunny shook his head in negation

"i say mim has gone mad!" Bunny said as Pitch laughed

in the middle of the room stood the crystal form of Pitch, who Manny had just chosen to be a guardian...and the current ones couldn't believe it...

"alright then, who's my new enemy?" Pitch asked looking at them as they were dumbfounded...Sandy was the first one to "speak" as he indicated Pitch's direction...and the nightmare king froze in place

"what?" began Pitch as Sandy laughed "me? but-but how-what? o**o****h**!" Pitch trailed off fainting in place as Sandy laughed his head off looking at him...

"this is not funny Sandy!" North began as Sandy looked at him

"yes that it is! have you seen his face? ahahahha" and that was Tooth that kept laughing while Bunny kept walking in cricles saying things like no, impossible and kinda that...

"okay guys calm down now..." Jack said "if he choose him there's gotta be a reason..." Jack trailed off as Sandy nodded

"hey there sandman" Bunny said as Sandy turned "you became a little too much friendly with him...'r you hidin' somethin'?" Bunny teased as a shade of red could be seen on Sandy's features followed by rage as he threw the poor Bunny into the snow outside the castle with his whips...


	10. Training, Kinda

CHARAPTER 10: TRAINING...KINDA...

Pitch awoke slowly and yawned as he watched his surroundings...then remembered everything and stood up quickly enough to startle Bunny who was near him...

"you're awake finally.." said North

"how long have i been out?" asked Pitch as Sandy pictured a "2" over his head

"two hours uh?" Pitch said as Tooth intervinied

"no actually Sandy meant 2 days" North corrected...as Pitch gasped

"two days? that's a lot!" said Pitch as North nodded...

"so then...i'm a guardian uh?" asked Pitch with a grin on his face

"not yet..." corrected North "not until we figure out why the mim did chose you!" North finished as Pitch was enraged

"why?" he said

"because we can't make you guardian if you go around scaring children" Bunny said as Sandy interrupted showing to the guardians the plan of mim about training Pitch in order not to infect dreams...

"yeah..." Jack said "and you expect him to do it?" asked Jack to Sandy who pictured a question mark on his head...

"well might as well try..." said North as Bunny went furious...

"we can't just let him-" he was cut off by North

"SHUT UP BUNNYMUND!" began North "IF manny choose him to be a guardian, he's part of us and WE are going to help HIM become one!" he finished as everybody, included Pitch was silent "did i make myself clear?" asked North as Bunny angrily nodded..

"whoa..." began Pitch "you scared me..." he said with a grin as Sandy approached and poked him...

"what?" Pitch asked as Sandy motioned him to go along with him in another room...

Sandy and Pitch entered a room that resembled a battle-ground with all equipment to train in every way possible...

"wow..." Pitch said "now i can understand why you're the boss here..." said astonished Pitch refering to North as the christmas father nodded and smiled explaining the place

"okay then..." he began with his russian accent "this place is made of five grounds...each one for a different guardian..." he explained as Pitch nodded "you are already a guardian...BUT" he said moving around followed by Pitch "for you to "work" together with us, especially with Sandy, you'll need to learn our abilities and we will have to learn yours in order to be exellent in a battle.." North explained as Pitch nodded.

"Bunny has a lot of speed exercises while i have a lot of combat exercises and so on..." North explained

"so..." Pitch tried to understand "i have to improve in each ability?" he asked as North nodded

"yes but first..." North said "priority is Sandy who is your natural...well...enemy in work" said North as Pitch grinned

"yeah...that i know..." said Pitch looking at Sandy who stared in defiance

"you'll have to control your abilities of use of your sand-type in order to fight on the same side of the sandman..." explained North

"now...one warning..." began North darkly "Sandy is probably our most stronger and expirienced guardian" said North "but you could be no less" finished North as Sandy stared "be careful what you do Pitch!" finished North giving a warning-glare to Pitch who shuddered slightly

"now...your exercise will see you and sandman against me in a real fight..." North said unsheating both his swords getting on the training ground

"why real? a fight is a fight!" said Pitch reaching Sandy on the ground "and didn't you just say Sandy is the strongest?" Pitch said confused

"no..." North began smiling "to the first question, what i meant was that i'm not going to hold back and for the second..." North said as his voice darkned "i said probably..." he finished as he attacked Pitch who was taken a back and blocked the attack with his sand

"your goal..." North began kicking Pitch in the stomach who fell to the ground with a grunt "is to team up with the sandman because i will attack only you, and knowing him...he'll try to defend you at his best..." North said getting closer to Pitch who just got up "that's...if he can!" finished North as he attacked again and every time Pitch was defended by a dream-sand shield

"thanks Sandy!" Pitch said to his comrade as the other passed by...Pitch and Sandy attacked North together with their sand but the plan wasn't working well...Pitch's sand kept corroding the other one as Sandy stared angrily at him

"i'm not doing it on purpose..." Pitch sadly said as North punched him in the face making him hit the ground in pain again as Sandy helped him getting up

"your problem..." began North looking at Sandy who nodded to a well-hid plan "is that you lack motivation..." said North thinking "let's see what if-" he cut off at middle-sentence as he literally disappeared and re-appeared behind Sandy circling the sandman's neck with his arm in order to get him off breath.

the sandman didn't have to time to get outta the way and began struggling under Santa's grasp longing for air but North had a firm hold on him as Pitch gasped

"you said you would have attacked me, only!" nearly screamed Pitch as North forcefully laughed "i lied..." he simply said "this is your only choice to attack me with your sand...if you fail, you know what will happen..." North said as Sandy went motionless in his grasp and Pitch immidiately used his nightmare sand that flew around North inglobing him, and of course Sandy too..

(don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him...)

that's what Pitch thought all the time...

when the nightmare sand dispersed, North was full of cuts and bruises while Sandy was simply lying on the ground motionless but un-hurt.

seeing the scenario North got up and clapped his hands in joy at the nightmare king who panted from the effort he made

"i-i did it?" asked Pitch out of breath as North nodded and shook Sandy awake that clapped his hands as well as Pitch's eyes darkned

"you could have killed him!" Pitch said looking at the ground as Sandy's smile disappeared and North got closer to his former enemy

"you're wrong..." North said "i stopped when he passed out" said North as Pitch raised his head

"i didn't mean it that way..." Pitch added "if i...-" he was cut off from a laugh of Santa

"give me break!" said North with his accent "we both know you wouldn't have failed...it seems..." North's stare turned into a teasing-like one "you and him are a little more than friends are you?!" he said teasing as Tooth gasped in the background along with Pitch

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" screamed Pitch in complete embarassment "it's not like that..." said Pitch a little more calmily than before as Sandy frenetically nodded

"i just-" Pitch stopped himself "he's the one who helped me the most" he added as North went serious "who trusted me before...even tough what i did to him...that's why i think of him as a...friend " he finished as Sandy smiled in happiness.

seeing the sandman's reaction, Pitch regained his nightmare king-like composure "but that's only what it is!" he said and then left to his room as Sandy followed after him muttering a thanks as North smiled

(maybe the situation wasn't so bad after all...) that was North's last thought before leaving to do his job along with Tooth, Bunny and Jack.


	11. Silent Tension

CHARAPTER 11: SILENT TENSION

"hmhmhm" Pitch giggled in the corner of the training room watching Bunny training with Tooth in a speed excercise.

"what is to laugh Pitch?" came North with his accent as Pitch raised his stare

"oh, nothing..." Pitch began "i can't believe he made me a guardian" finished Pitch looking up at the sky

"hm...neither i" said North as Pitch glared at him

"look...i wanted to know..." Pitch said as North turned to him "if i ask Tooth my memories, will she give them to me?" he asked as North's eyes widened

"oh, well..." North said looking at the duo training "i don't know...why?! don't you remember your past?" North asked

"not really..." Pitch said "i have only nightmares about it, and my memories are hid behind that darkness" said the Bogeyman as North felt something like pity for the men

"why don't you ask Sandy to give you a dream?" North inquired as Pitch boiled up

"NO WAY!" Pitch screamed "i'd let my enemy help me?! Don't be a fool" said Pitch as North huffed and got up, dragging the Bogeyman through the corridors

"what are you doing?" said Pitch while he struggled to get free "let go of me!"

"what else?" he said "bringing you to the sandman of course since you're too stubborn to do it by yourself" finished North as Pitch protested more violently

"NO, I SAID NO" said Pitch as elves and yetis looked at the scene in awe

_10, struggling, minutes later_

"oh, finally you stopped screaming" North said as Pitch sighed "you were giving me a headache" Santa finished as Pitch kicked him softly to prove his point, he was not going to let Sandy give him dreams...but then he smiled knowing that, even if the little man tried, it would eventually turn into a nightmare...

(how futile) smiled Pitch, still dragged by North until they reached Sandy's place.

The little man was chasing after an elf, who stealt his drink from his hands.

The Sandman stopped spotting North and Pitch as he got his sand to action, gripping the litle elf who squealed in the sand's grasp.

"Sandy..." said North as Pitch covered his mouth with his hands as the christmas-father fought with him while Sandy tried to coax the elf into giving him his drink.

When the elf gave up and North punched Pitch in the face, the two could finally talk

A question mark appeared on Sandy's head as North smiled

"yeah, well...since this guy here" he said indicating Pitch "is too stubborn to ask you for it...i'll say it!" North said as Pitch got up

"i'm not stubborn! I just refuse it!" Pitch said in his defense as Sandy had another question mark on his head, along with a confused expression

"he wats to see his memories" began North as Sandy nodded forming an image of Tooth as North shocked his head in negation "he says he has only nightmares about them so i thought...if you could give him a dream" concluded North as Sandy smiled brightly, nodding at his request

"i'll gladly go to Toothiana if that's the case!" Pitch said, moving for the leave as North stopped him

"Tooth is not familiar with you enough to trust you in her castle Pitch" North said as Pitch stopped "after what you did last time..." North concluded as Pitch turned

"c'mon...i just stole her fairies that time" began Pitch, stopping again "and...we were enemies anyway" finished Pitch as Sandy huffed and North raised an eyebrow at him

"were?" asked North "who said that we aren't anymore?!" asked North as Pitch boiled

"after that i, DID save the Sand-" he was interrupted by North

"that still doesn't mean we like you!" North said as Sandy looked at the ground in sadnaess

"i'm still furious for the dark ages, Pitch!" said North as Pitch remained silent at the speech

"believe me..." began North "we are making a real effort not to jump on you everytime we see you" North finished as Pitch got a sensationof mixed, guilt and rage inside him

"i, sincerly, don't know how Sandy can be so buddy-buddy with you since you destryed everything he knew but-" North stopped, seeing the look he got from the sandman "you're just lucky we're kind enough to let you walk in here" said North leaving as Pitch stopped him

"how can i repait to that?" asked Pitch with a sorrowful tone that made, the christmas father, stop in his tracks

"with time Pitch..." North said resuming to walk as Pitch nodded in the background

silence filled the room as both, Pitch and Sandy were lost in their thoughts.

Pitch, seeing the hurt-like look from Sandy understood he was not pleased with the conversation of earlier and decided to act first, grabbing the little elf, that had, stole again the sandman's drink

"hey you..." said Pitch grinning to the trembling elf "have no one ever taught you, it's not nice to steal?" Pitch asked as the elf apologized to him and gave him the drink, running away from the duo

"here it is" said Pitch, handing the drink to Sandy, who snapped out his thoughts, thanking his comrade in the process

"is there any way i can make up for that mistake?" asked Pitch as Sandy, once again looked down at the floor.

When he raised his head, created a small watch over his head

"time uh?" Pitch said as Sandy nodded, smiling to him

slowly dawn came as the guardians finished training and were reached by Pitch and Sandy as well

while the guardians ate in the main room, Pitch noticed how Sandy was staying away from them, right above the roof, looking up at the sky in silent thought.

When he moved to reach him, North nodded to him, giving him a thumbs up earning a small sad-smile from Pitch who disappeared into the shadows to reach Sandy

"North-" Bunny began as North shushed him with a wave of his hand

"let him go...Sandy can take care of himself" said North returning to the party.

_ON THE ROOF_

Sandy was so lost in his thoughts, he wouldn't have heard anyone come near him.

The nightmare king stood far from him, and decided to relieve the pressure in the air with a little joke, he was so good at...

With a silent giggle, he melted into the shadows again, materializing right behind Sandy without the other's noticing.

"BOO!" he Said as Sandy jumped in surprise and fell backwards as Pitch laughed so hard that he fell to the floor

"hahaha! You're too earsy to scare sandman!" said Pitch as Sandy got up, grinning as well, throwing sandy-smoke from his ears in fake-rage

as Pitch laughed, the sandman threw out his whips, grabbing a leg of the nightmare king and crushing him on the roof, patting his hands afterwards...

(sweet revenge) was the look he gave Pitch as the other, massagged his sore back in rage.

As the nightmare king got up, Sandy dared him to "fight" as the other smiled

"oh yeah?! You're defying me? Fine! Have it your way!" said Pitch disappearing and reappearing behind Sandy again, putting his little arms behind his back, blocking Sandy

"there! Happy?" Pitch began as Sandy struggled "what's the matter?! Can't free yourself?!" asked Pitch in a mocking way as the Sandman stopped struggling, now smiling

"what are you smiling at?" asked Pitch as Sandy pointed behind him

as Pitch turned, a wave of golden sand smashed him to the ground again with Sandy getting on top of him, keeping him still with his sand

"oh for the love of-" Pitch struggled as Sandy smiled triumphantly on his belly

"fine! Fine! You won! Release me..." Pitch said as Sandy complied

"gosh, i'm too old for this games..." Pitch lied drawing a small smile from the sandman who sit down once more, followed by Pitch

"what were you looking at, before?" Pitch asked, already knewing the answer...of course Sandy was looking at the stars in the sky

as said, Sandy motioned to the sky

"stars, eh?!" said Pitch in a retorical question as Sandy nodded

"you-you miss it? Travel through planets and stuff?" Pitch asked, obviously nervous, drawing a little smile on Sandy's lips at his discomfort

"yes a bit..." Sandy said shocking the nightmare king in the process

"did you just talk?" asked Pitch as the sandman nodded dumbstruck to his question

after little moments of comforting silence Pitch spoke again

"what's like to have a sweet dream?" Pitch asked as Sandy smiled creating an happy face over his head as Pitch smiled

"happiness uh?" asked Pitch looking down as Sandy tugged to his robe

"what?" asked Pitch as Sandy showed rapid images above his head

(what's like to have a bad dream?)

it was a silent question

"i thought you knew...that time i shot that arrow at you...didn't you get a bad dream afterwards?" Pitch asked as Sandy shocked his head

"oh...well then...it's...fearful" Pitch added as Sandy nodded congiuring images of the nightmare king over his head

(do you have nightmares?)

"of course i do have them!" Pitch said in a proud-like way as Sandy sighed creating a small ball of dream sand in his hands as Pitch looked at it, slightly alarmed

(can i give one to you?)

"uh..." Pitch began "it's futile Sandman" Pitch said as Sandy made a question mark over his head

"it will turn into a nightmare" Pitch said as the sand in Sandy's hands disappeared at the speech

(let me try)

"fine...but if it changes...it's not my fault!" Pitch said as Sandy nodded motioning him to lie down

"o-ok..." Pitch said, uneasy as Sandy grinned at the back of his head to see the uneasiness of the nightmare king slip through his features

Pitch laid down on the roof looking at the sky followed by Sandy that looked very tired

"are you sure is safe for you to sleep alongside me?" Pitch asked with a little smirk as Sandy gave him a daring look

(don't you even try...) was the silent meaning of Sandy's eyes as Pitch smiled again turning on his side

"what about you job? You didn't spread dreams while you were here..." said Pitch as Sandy shocked his head

(i can send dreams while i sleep too...)

"oh...understood" Pitch said as they stood there in silence until Pitch fell asleep and Sandy got to work

it was rather difficult to keep the dream "sweet" rather than "bad" but he manged to do it...

seeing Pitch sleeping peacefully was almost...cute

_THE DAY AFTER_

"hey!" North called but got no answer

"hello up there?!"

still no answer

Sandy opened his eyes lazily as he realized he, and Pitch, had been on the roof all the night

It got him some minutes to realize North standing in front of them, ready to shout

"WAKE UP YOU LOVERS!" screamed North as Sandy's face took a dark shade of red while Pitch just woke up

"wha-why are you so loudly?!" Pitch inquired, rubbing his eyes

"why you ask? I tell you why! You been here all night! We have to talk about plans!" said North while Pitch completely woke up

"fine, fine...just a minute" Pitch said while Sandy returned gold

"hey there Sandy" and that was Jack "was that a blush i saw?" he tased as Sandy hid his face again, getting hotter.

"stop teasing him Jack!" Tooth said looking uneasy as well

_IN THE GLOBE ROOM_

"lights are less today" spoke North as the others thought

"could be Katrina!" Pitch said as Sandy and Jack nodded

"but you defeated her yesterday!" North said

"takes very little for a fearling like her to rebirth" Pitch said as a dark voice could be heard in the air

_hello...my dear guardians_

"Katrina!" Pitch said as all the guardians looked around to find her, not succeding

_don't bother looking for me...i'm not there_

_by the way...i wanted to show Sandy, somthing_

the voice said as Sandy listened

right beside the globe, formed an image of a girl...a star Sandy knew well...

(Hyria!) Sandy thought as rage built up

"that's Hyria" said Pitch as all the guardians gave him a questioning look

"who?" North asked

"a star...someone that gave me problems in the dark ages actually...it seems Katrina got her" Pitch explained as the others nodded

_maybe you know this girl...right Sandy?_

_Well...i'm keeping her at MY liar_

_Just wanted to make you know..._

_She's having a lot of SWEET dreams here..._

Rage-rage-rage-rage-rage!

Sandy's blood was boiling in his veins at the thought of one of his friends having nightmares…

He, instinctively turned to the door, heading towards the exit…

He was so going to give Katrina a piece of his mind for that….until Pitch stood in his way

"you're not going anywhere! God Sandy! Are you so stupid? She made a trap for you and you fall right into it?!" Pitch said waving his arms around as everyone went silent..

The king of nightmares' gaze hardened at Sandy's stubbornness as the mentioned made a run for the window…stopped by North

(step aside!) he clearly meant with a wave of his hand, thinking about a solution

"stop Sandy!" Jack said as the guardians moved closer to the sandman

"don't go please!" Tooth pleaded but the dream maker had made up his mind-

Like a flash, the sandman bolted again for the door…

Everybody thought he had vanished from such a fast movement….everybody 'but Pitch who stood again in his way…

Sandy got angered and created an image of a clock above his head…a clock going backwards

"you think I don't know?!" Pitch said "I know the time for saving her is running out but believe me, we have still a week before that Sandy!" said Pitch as Sandy looked at him confused

(how do you know?!) was written all over the sandman's face

"don't look at me like that….what do you think I did at all the stars that I caught alive in the dark ages?" said Pitch but immediately regretted it.

He just said he had…..

Sandy saw that emotion in his eyes…(regret) but decided to ignore the saying, instead nodded bringing back Pitch to the present moment

"Sa-Sandy sorry…" said Pitch, sorrow filling his voice, trying to reach for the dream maker resulting in making him walk backwards at his action,

in fear…

The sudden emotion reached his senses immediately, making him retreat his hand in shame….

Silence filled the room for seconds

"so…" North said

"since you know this much….how can we infiltrate YOUR liar?" pointed North as Pitch nodded, eyes still looking at Sandy as the other turned his back at him.

"well…it's not easy…" Pitch said as he began thinking "not everyone can enter" he began as North busted in again

"upon you…..who could come?" North inquired as Pitch balanced his options


	12. Pitch's liar

CHAPTER 12: PITCH'S LIAR

"I'm afraid the only one that can actually go is me" said Pitch as the guardians looked at him in anger

"there are shadows everywhere and traps are set for you all…" Pitch explained

"fine!" Pitch began, here is the place

"10 corridors are right under the hole of my liar. That's the only place connected to the exit. The main hall with the globe is at the center of it and it's surrounded by shadows and nightmares of any kind. Right beside that, there is the…..well" he stopped himself, too embarrassed to go on seeing the fiasco already done some minutes ago

"the?" North spoke

"torture hall…is where I-well used to keep star-I meant your fairies- during our war" said Pitch with trembling voice

(how stupid am I?!) Pitch spoke to himself, low enough not to make anyone notice

"and where's probably Hyria right now!" Pitch finished as Jack spoke

"I never saw that place" Jack pointed as Pitch smiled a little

"how not?! It's that place full of hanging cages" Pitch said as Jack smiled a bit, feeling stupid tough

"ha ok! Now I remember!" Jack said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"ok then…so who?" North asked again

"Sandy comes!" Pitch immediately said "I owe him" Pitch the added, looking at the ground as North nodded with a slight smile on his lips

"I can travel by shadow so I go…." Pitch said as North nodded

"and….Frost maybe can guard the entrance leaving a trail with his ice for us to come back to the surface" Pitch added as Jack made a thumb up

"Bunny can be ready at any time to open up a hole when we reach Hyria to get us out" Pitch added

"but Pitch-" Tooth began "Katrina will be expecting Sandy so entering from the hole is not the best idea!" Tooth finished

"I'm with her on this mate!" said Bunny as Pitch thought

"okay then….Jack stays at the entrance and keep the nightmares busy" Pitch began "Bunny leads us near the back of the liar" Pitch continued "Tooth stays hid in the trees just in case something goes wrong or Jack needs help and…" Pitch then turned to North "you stay here keeping the globes-contact open for us" Pitch finished "while me and Sandy get Hyria and get out from there in time!" he finished as everyone agreed….though the idea of leaving Pitch alone with Sandy in his liar scared North a little but he shrugged it away eventually.

Sandy turned to face them once more with a more calm expression then before, smiling at Pitch and nodding at his plan

"well it seems Bogey here…" North started "is good at doing plans" North added as Pitch formed a grin on his face

"well….all the times I tried to destroy you…I had to be good at it" he complimented himself getting a general little laugh before departing

"ok….let's go…" North said as Bunny went to Sandy and Pitch while the others took their positions

(ok my turn) Jack thought once approached the liar.

As he expected, nightmares lunged at him while Pitch and Sandy approached the liar from behind with Bunny.

"okay guys! Good luck!" said Bunny leaving them alone, running along to help jack with the fearlings

"let's go" said Pitch as Sandy nodded

"I know a place where she'll not look" Pitch said smiling as Sandy looked confused

"too bad for you! We can only travel by shadow so…" he let the sentence end there as the sandman gasped and shook his head in a "no"

"you want your friend back or not?!" asked Pitch as Sandy looked down and the nodded sadly as Pitch grinned

"good…then hold on tight to me!" Pitch commanded jumping on his favourite nightmare-horse.

Sandy sighed and jump on it as well holding onto Pitch's robe tightly

"hey easy there man" said Pitch "you're hurting me" he added as Sandy silently apologized and loosened the grip a bit…

"let's go!" Pitch nearly shouted melting into the ground along with Sandy…

When the dream maker opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything 'but darkness and Pitch.

Being nearly swallowed by the darkness, Sandy held tighter on Pitch resting completely his head on his back trying to find some comfort

Travelling by shadow was not easy for Pitch, as weak as he was….and sensing such a strong fear right behind him made him shudder to keep control

(calm down-calm down-calm down-ignore it-c'mon) were the words that echoed through Pitch's mind.

Usually, the king of nightmares would have devoured everyone with such a wonderful fear in an instant….especially when he was so weak in order to get stronger.

After a few moments they re-appeared in a sort of little, empty and, of course, dark room…meaning they had arrived to the liar.

Both Pitch and Sandy had raw and quick breaths

Sandy from his fear and the current feeling of throwing up and Pitch for his hyper-control of his instinct that almost killed him, ordering him to use that fear…but he didn't.

"you could have been a little more careful about your fear you know?!" Pitch said with an angered hint in his voice as Sandy boiled

(you could have advised me of the condition I was about to enter) said Sandy as Pitch mph'd and got off his nightmare, who disappeared along

"we're lucky that, during shadow-teleporting, nobody can feel you otherwise we would have been screwed!" Pitch said earning a dagger-like stare from Sandy who still kept his belly in pain.

"c'mon let's go… I feel Hyria's fear so she's having a nightmare" Pitch pointed as Sandy nodded walking right behind Pitch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey Kangaroo…get a move on!" said Jack as he cut a nightmare in half

"yeah right!" Bunny said

"I'm ahead of 3 nightmares on you!" said proudly Jack as Bunny fumed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy kept walking closer to Pitch, who sometimes turned to him, saying to keep his fear controlled or not to fall in some traps.

Sandy felt more scared the seconds that passed…not because of Pitch tough but because of the place he was in.

If he started to think, he was in his enemy's liar, a place full of nightmares that only waited their occasion to kill him…well…it was not pleasant…let alone the fact he already knew the feeling of darkness filling him thanks to Pitch's arrow…so he knew what those nightmares could do to him.

He sighed trying to focus on other things rather than that, but every time he tried, more nightmares echoed in the distance and he just began fearing again.

Pitch stopped turning around

"this is not good" said Pitch as Sandy looked down in shame

"we can't get too close if you're _**this**_scared" said Pitch lowering himself to Sandy's height

(what can I do?) Pitch thought to himself

Suddenly Pitch hugged Sandy shocking the smaller man in the process who didn't understand the action.

"I know that I hurt you before…about the dark ages" said Pitch as Sandy felt a strong emotion in his chest

"let go..." said Pitch as Sandy struggled to keep his emotions under control

"I said let go Sandy…" repeated the boogeyman as Sandy began to cry onto his shoulder…letting the tears fall…

tears held for centuries and now finally free.

Sandy sobbed in his ally's shoulder as the other caressed his back with gentle and conforting movements…

They remained like this for, what seemed, a long…..long time, for them at least, it was like centuries…

Sandy was so scared, so sad, so angered and full of regret.

Pitch never thought Sandy had so much going on inside of him…he was always smiling and kidding…hiding this feelings and fears that were now clear in Pitch's mind now

Fear of losing

Fear of the past

Fear of the darkness

And fear of fear itself

When Sandy calmed a little, Pitch did not stop his caresses and soft words, still hugging Sandy until he was fine again…until no fear came from him

When they departed, Sandy gave a huge smile at the nightmare king

(thank you)

The silent meaning of that smile was clear…

How strange that Pitch hoped for someone not to have fears when he was the guardian of it…

And how strange for Sandy to trust him enough to let his fears show to his former enemy…

Maybe something was changing between the two…


	13. Rescue and Party

CHAPTER 13: RESCUE AND PARTY

Sandy and Pitch got closer to the room where Hyria was caged but Pitch suddenly stopped.

"we're here" he said as Sandy nodded and moved

he was supposed to get, Katrina's attention

_why, hello Sandman..._

a voice said as Katrina appeared before Sandy with a smile on her face

"here so soon?" Katrina said as Sandy formed a flag above his head

"what?! You surrender?!" the nightmare said as Sandy nodded forming other images on his head

"you want me to free her?" asked Katrina as Sandy nodded again

a burst of laughter came from her as a black bow formed in his arms ù

"yeah right..." Katrina said "i wanted you hear so that i could destroy you...and you came...how stupid" Katrina finished aiming at Sandy who ducked and the fighting started.

Sandy was weak because of the place he was in but he also didn't have fear...

Sandy got Katrina in her stomach with his whips and she crushed to the ground, breathing heavily...

"wow now i see why you're called King od dreams! You're tough!" she said and attacked again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pitch walked silently through the cages. It was not difficult spotting Hyria, since she was the only light in the darkness

He got a little closer and eyed the star

She was asleep with a nightmare above her head making everything dull around her, as well as her color...that now resembled a dull gold.

Pitch thought about it and remembered the dark ages...long time ago, it was him who did this and now...he was trying to save a star...

_God...this is so wrong!_

Pitch thought while opening the cage, carrying the star in his arms towards the exit...

He cut the nightmare with a wave of his hand making her bolt awake in the process.

She got scared the moment she was him, but was willing to listen to his reasons and so she let him carrying her since, Hyria was too tired...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack! Pay attention!" Bunny said throwing his boomerang at a nightmare that tried slashing Jack

"yeah right! This has been one hour! I'm tired!" the winter spirit complined as Bunny huffed

"and you're a guardian? You're so weak" Bunny said as Jack boiled

_you hit check-mate my dear Kangaroo_

with a bolt, of what seemed electricity, Jack destryed all the nightmares in one hit, making silent and empty everything around them.

Bunny was astonished

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" Bunny asked as Jack smiled

"i lacked motivation..." he said grinning as Tooth came out of the tree, flying in circles, saying nonsense

"me..toot-break yo face!" she bubbled without making anysense at Bunny who backed away

"hey...easy what's wrong?" Jack asked as Tooth looked at him with wide eyes and chased after a butterfly

"you know?!" Bunny said "i think you hit her with that thunder-thing" Bunny finished as Jack face-palmed

"oh, no..." Jack said as chased after the fairy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

North was looking at the globe in silent tension

"one hour! What are they doing there?" he asked, his accent taking over as the globe shined brighter getting his attention

"Pitch!" North said seeing the Boogeyman with Hyria in his arms

"is she-" North was cut off

"she's fine! I have to go back! Sandy's there yet" Pitch said and left

"wow...he has changed has he?" Hyria asked as North smiled

"you bet" the christmas father said leaving the room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"i got her!" said Jack "grab the globe!" he then said as Bunny lowered his ears

"only because you made Tooth insane!" Bunny said teleporting back to the pole

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy once again hit her with his wips getting her mad as she got up throwing darkness at the smaller man, who ducked again.

Suddenly Katrina disappeared, and reappeared behind Sandy who turned to see a Scythe cutting through her body, making her fall to the ground, disperding in nothingness.

At her place stood Pitch

"what a mess..." said Pitch "i'm going to get this place back together" he said as Sandy smiled forming a little star followed by a question mark in sequence

"yes, Hyria's fine..." Pitch said as Sandy jumped around ion happiness

"we have to go back!" said Pitch as Sandy nodded

"anyway...about before..." Pitch said as Sandy nodded, uneasiness biulding in his chest at Pitch's malicious smile "i felt an interesting fear...how come you have a fear of what's under the bed?!" Pitch asked as Sandy got red in the face from embarassment

_he didn't think Pitch saw so deep in his mind before...crap...what a hit to his dignity..._

Pitch's simrk began huge at the Sandman's attempt to answer

"right, right...later..." said Pitch teleporting back to the pole where they met the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx NORTH POLExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"i say celebration is needed" said North as elves and yetis prepared the room for a party with music and all kind of food (especially cookies and candy)

they all sat at the table eating anything came to their plates... especially Jack and Bunny who had to rebuild their strenght...or so they said

Pitch stood still and silent, not even taking a bite while Sandy drank everything that was around

"you're going to get drunk" Pitch said smiling as Sandy turned, a little flushed, shaking his head making Pitch laugh even more

Tooth came back to her senses and flew around with her fairies

_Thank you, guardian..._

Pitch swore he heard that voice. He got up heading towards the window, noticed by North who appreached him in silence

As expected Pitch was looking at the moon

"any news?" North asked as Pitch turned

"he thanked me" Pitch simply said as North added

"and called you guardian" North finished as Pitch was surprised

"everyone calm down..." he said "now it's time to make it official" North said turning to Pitch as excitement biult in him as well

_are they going to accept me?_

He thought looking blankily at North who moved for the elves to play

"the encoming of our new guardian!" North finished as the music began

_yes!_

Pitch said inside and simply stared at the floor, trying to look bored or, at least, not pleased but a sudden voice made him change idea

_What are you scared of? Join them!_

That was the moon

Was he taunting him now?

Pitch smiled and joined the rest of the guardians, accepting the title as a new era took over...

Outside the room the moon was smiling...

THE END

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: Hello...this story's finished. Hope you liked it ;) anyways don't forget to read "living in a nightmare", "the dark ages" and "someday, you'll become a guardian", that are also about this couple. Oh, yes...don't forget to comment...thank you**

**Pitch: ****why do you still insist on making me a good guy? Don't you see i'm just evil?**

**ME****: ****why don't you just shut up?**

Pitch: and why do you like pair up me and Sanderson?

ME: what do you mean how? He asked me

**Sandy: (thumbs up)**

Pitch: O.O

ME: hahahaha...thanks for reading guys


End file.
